<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zagrea by Foresthorny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962999">Zagrea</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foresthorny/pseuds/Foresthorny'>Foresthorny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Cock Slapping, Dominance, Edgeplay, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Nail Polish, Non-Consensual Tickling, Obedience, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Pseudo-Incest, Spirits, Strap-Ons, Tickling, Trans Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:40:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,943</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27962999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foresthorny/pseuds/Foresthorny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The daughter of Hades makes her way through the underworld, learning that down here sex and death are truly one and the same.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Athena &amp; Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Nyx &amp; Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Zagreus/Styx (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Room 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zagrea steps out through the window, and falls down down down to the Tartaric bedrock on which The House was built, smashing a neat circle into the paving. A powerful bearded visage is etched into the doorway she’d craftily circumvented, it stares down the back of her neck as it has all her life. She doesn’t look round to meet its gaze but flatly says “Good-bye Father”. She does glance left and right at the massive six armed statues guarding the entrance, appreciating the detail of their carefully carved abs and enormous shafts which they held at attention as a warning. In front of them 2 smaller penitent souls are bowed to the ground presenting their stone asses up towards them mournfully. Death and Sex and Power and Punishment are all one dark force in the Halls of Hades. Then she stepped away from The House for the first time in her life, and took a breath filling her chest with the dank air of a sinful realm. She realises that in the drop her nipple has once again slipped out again from her asymmetrical robes, she instinctively goes to adjust and cover it. Then she pauses. “To hell with this place” Zagrea says, and smiles slightly as she leaves her breast bare to the fight ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She walks down the land bridge corridor against the direction of the Styx surrounding it, its dead flow leading back to Hades doors, a mass of the bodies of those yet to be judged, roiling and moaning on each other in a painful erotic red ecstasy, surging in and out of each other on instinct. She moves past a few of the wandering insubstantial blue spirits, judged and wandering aimless and naked, she walks to the edge of the river and sits, then tentatively, curiously, dips a toe in. She is instantly grasped by a mass of red hands up to the ankle, she yelps even though she half expected it, and is then as quickly released as her feet blaze with fire instinctively and the hands of the dead flinch away moaning, burnt. The fire that eternally licks her bare feet had left imprints even on the hot stone beneath as she walked over, she takes a breath and lets them calm and cool to merely smouldering again. She realises, as her toes wiggle in it, that the waters of the river Styx are thicker than water, much more viscous and clinging... The damned gently reach out again and explore her soles through the cum. The instinctive mass of untethered minds forms probing shapes, wires, fingers, toes, lips, tongues, dicks, vulvas, and more, squirming over her feet and stroking and tickling them. She bit her lip and only let out the slightest moan as she clutched the edge of the ledge and braced herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had always had an embarrassed secret pride in the appearance of her feet, in their grace and lightness when she would dance on her own, and in the beauty and sensation of the fire that licked around them always teasing between her toes. Her nails are carefully painted black, by an ink of pure darkness that she had begged Nyx to conjure for her. It burnt off in scarcely a day, but she liked the new routine of austere Nyx carefully painting her fingernails and toenails every evening, giving Zagrea both the time together of this intimate attention, and a concept of time in general in this timeless realm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had squirmed and giggled as Nyx had sat next to her on her bed that first night, took each hand and foot in her hand and gently applied the polish to each, Zagrea revelling in the anxious euphoria of it all and from the slight brushes of Nyxs long pale fingers against her toes as she held them. She wondered if they were so sensitive and she liked the strange out of control sensation so much because no one but her had been able to touch them for so long, her only learning to control her fire in recent times. As Nyx had said to Zags outward indignation and embarrassment and secret inner joy, when she has her toes painted “You have to be a good girl and control herself so as not to flare away the Dark Night. Repeat that back to me Zagrea so I know you understand please.” She had learnt how to do it herself from all the times she’d failed, a quick flash and Nyx walking out of the room without another word and her sitting there alone finishing her nails thru watering eyes. And Nyx would be there the next night with a fresh pot of ink and no comment. Nyx could be kind, but Zagrea had noticed her usually precise fingers accidentally brushing across her soles or holding in between her toes in just the most difficult places for her more and more over time, causing more and more flareups and walkouts. Nyxs eyes didn’t tell what she thought as she stared at the girl she called her daughter whimper under her touch and clutch the bedclothes beneath her, and so Zagrea couldn’t dare admit how she felt but only squirm and rub her thighs together to try and hide the feeling that throbbed there until this torture that she loved had subsided and she was left alone again. Then each night, immediately on Nyx leaving the room, even though she rarely needed to sleep she would blow out the lamps and lie in the dark and let that burning out, stroking herself with her hands or against a cushion and gasping in the darkness knowing that if Nyx wished it she saw everything Zag did. She had to be careful with her hands and feet not to smudge the fresh paint, constricted in her passion by this. Sometimes the darkness in the room felt so thick around her that she was sure it was pressing in against her sweating body and pushing her on into the orgasm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagrea lay back and throbbed now as the Styx sucked her toes and lashed her soles, freely gasping and moaning, unchained as she didn’t dare to be in her dark room. There is neither day nor night in tartarus. Nails pinched and scraped, immediately followed by the soft moist squish probing and soothing the places just scraped and round again, her laughter and ecstacy building and building under this torture. The dead licked up her legs higher and higher, starting to wrap her thighs and tickle them too, the sensation building to an almost unsurvivable level. Her fingers scrabbled at the stone beneath her as the weight pulled on her, trying to draw her in. She glanced down and bit her lip as the probing exploring hands began to tease their way over the bulge in the straps and cloths hiding her groin. Though she wouldn’t admit it, she was even more aroused by these anonymous disconnected and instinctive hands touching her sex like this. The cursed wretched dead, reaching for her life and degrading her too. They would drag her to hell with them if she allowed it and she would revel in it… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snaps to, truly realising the intoxicating danger, her feet flare again but this time to no avail as the tendrils move around the fire and hang tight to her still. As much as she might want a little death like that, she had been warned it would return her to the house, and she couldn’t stand the idea of coming back in such shame… at least not so embarrassingly quickly. She must hold off this pleasure, and fight on. She dives a hand into her robes and draws out the throbbing red Stygian Blade. Tho named as such it is not sharp, but its glowing dangerous sexual energy is clear and it is no less effective than a knife as she uses it to slash away the hands holding her. Despite it not cutting, instead merely passing thru them like a spectre, they pull away immediately as if in pain, spasming and writhing where the red edge touched. But the sound coming from the shifting mouths of the Styx convey a moan of absolute pleasure, as they drop back into it seemingly sated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zagrea stands there panting from her escape and the lingering arousal. She looks at the blade in her hand and addresses it “I hadn’t thought I’d need you so soon ma-… bloody hell that was close. Stupid of me to tempt The Fates like that so soon out, danger is everywhere in this place. I should keep you ready.” She reaches down and adjusts the straps of her pants, tightening them so that they firmly press into her at the top of her thighs, making both them and her exposed ass bulge. She enjoyed how her ass had become so round and full lately, and having these pants to keep it shown off was a lot of fun, even if some of the house had disagreed. Instead she’d got a new cloak, just long enough to cover the back… providing she wasn’t walking away from you too fast. Father had stopped complaining, and she stormed away from him constantly so it's probably fine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her fingers found the metal ring at the front, and with a click Stygius now stands out from her, thrusting ahead. She strokes up the shaft and her fingers tingle, the pressure of its base against her crotch is calming and reassuring. She feels powerful, protected, and ready to take on this whole realm. She walks down the corridor with its transfixed statues of the dead and damned, up to a heavy door. A symbol floats in front, a golden obol inside a glass orb surrounded by a wreath of laurels, all held by a shrouded woman who feels familiar to Zagrea. Wait, she knows the expression on that face, its Nyx! This must be some sort of gift from her! As she steps up to the door and begins to reach her arm for this strange token, the orb shatters and vanishes, the visage of Nyx disappears, and the door rushes up into the ceiling. Her eyes follow it up. Zagrea is stopped for a second, disappointed. Again, a moment of reaching out for what Nyx had offered, only to find its as insubstantial and empty as the shadows themselves. When it could so easily be different if only she’d... She gathers herself, then shrugs towards Olympus and steps through.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Room 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Room 2 I guess ha</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The door crashes shut again behind her, sold stone. Inside, the room is lit not by the red of the unjudged as they flow into Hades, but instead by the green of those trapped in their fated torment. Across from her a huge orange brute of a man stands with his back bare to her, 9 foot tall, rippling with muscles, a short loincloth girding only his lower waist and groin, hiding barely any of his magnificent physique. From the shackles on his wrists and ankles, a piece of chain dangles as tho this mighty specimen of a man tore himself free, but the slight green glow that shines at moments within the dull metal tells that he is bound to this place by far more than steel. Golden locks delicately frame his strong almost ridged features, he’s not too bad looking honestly thinks Zagrea. For a big orange dead man anyway. He turns on hearing her, and raises a huge orange club with menace on his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright mate, let's take it easy here, I’m just passing through, no need for us to get into a barney. Well, at least not any type of scuffle you’ll need that thing for, if you care to spend some time you’ll find I’m more of a lover than a fi-” Apparently menace is too filling a thought for this thugs mind as, blank eyed to her charms, he lunges forward and hits her a slap with the club. Zagrea flinches, shocked and hurting, and then self preservation kicks in and her feet flash with fire to dash her out of range. “Ouch, what the fuck mate?! Not much of a talker I guess huh? Also what WAS that club, it felt like being slapped with…” She squints again across the room, and her worst suspicions are confirmed. Hanging from his hand is a 4 foot cock, and she was just slapped in the face by it. It's rock hard, but admittedly still preferable to being hit with a rock. And yet it affected her, more than the actual sting of pain. She felt a flush, an arousal from one of the biggest cock slappings her pale cheeks had ever taken. She can’t fuck around like this and expect to make it all the way to the surface!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She can now see that with his movement forewards, his skirted cloth rises up exposing his naked crotch, smooth and emptied of genital. He had clearly been trying to reattach the separated member when she came in, this hypermasculine mass now emasculated and, too dull to know how, stood desperately in a loop of trying to restore himself over and over. A Wretched creature indeed. Tho, she muses, not Too wretched as clearly the repeated moving and grabbing of the huge throbbing cock was giving it quite the good time to be that rigid. Then she realised; they had taken his balls to take his ending, leaving him trapped again. Personally she suspects this wouldn’t be much of a torture to her, but clearly he had loved to wield his genitals in life and is now tormented by it in death. Maybe if she ever saw Him again, she’d ask how long he spent messing around with cocks to get this one Just Right. Just to rile him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he comes at her again, dick ready for another thrust, she uses her flashing feet to dance through him. From behind, she can again see the skirt doing almost nothing to protect some incredibly toned buttocks. Good thing it's warm down here. She grabs glowing stygius where its hilt meets the holder on her pelvis, and thrusts forward, into the brutes ass. The red ephemeral blade alters its shape to slide in, quickly filling the giants massive anus. He crys out at the sudden pleasure, and stumbles off her dick to turn and swipe again. “You like that big boy?” Zagrea grins, and gets in another thrust as he turns, this time to the empty doll-like groin. Despite no entry, the blade passed into and out of the body with the thrust, its sexual energy causing another burst of sensation to stagger the panting beast. She pulls stygius off its place on her groin, and swipes, once twice a third, as the giant roars in pleasure. The dick in his hand quivers, as she suspected unable to ejaculate, as he orgasms and disintegrates, this little death taking him back into the styx, to flow down to the bottom of tartarus once again. “Well, I’m glad he got to have some fun for once”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind her, a whooshing sound, as 2 rings of glowing fire shaped into the symbol of Hades appear on the floor and rising out of them 2 more thugs. She sighs, and eyes them up “Shoulda figured he’d play it this way. You’ve already had your nobs cut off, do you Really have to be riding his tho? Like I wouldn’t recommend it. Cos now you’ve gotta deal with ME.” She crouches, then bursts forward on her fiery feet, blasting her crotch through the 2. A few more swings and “2 more satisfied customers, enjoy your river cruise!” 3 more circles flair. 3 lithe and shapely forms rise from them, floating just above the ground, tight fabric clinging and covering them head to toes as if they are mummified. Their muffled mittened hands paw at their faces, at their chests, their groins, as they moan in their denial. Through the coverings on one hand, a staff, clearly held by the obscured hand underneath, steadily glows more and more with a purple light as they groan and try to rub themselves. Zagrea steps closer to the nearest one, curious about these tormented souls “Hey let me help you…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The top of the staff bursts off an orb of purple light, a magical spell blasting at her, harnessed from the frustrated libido of these wretched witches and keeping even their would-be saviour from freeing them from their bindings. She dodges, and slams the great strap of stygius into the ground, a wave of vibrating energy radiating off it and around her and shaking 2 of them deeply. She struggles to grip it in her hand and knows that if it had been attached to her it might have blown back and put her over the edge! Then up, and blade flashing she sends them down. Those long hours training in the courtyard means she doesn’t lose a step. Her powerful thighs and calves move her beautifully around these hobbled forms, her bare breast glistens with sweat and heaves, and her one exposed nipple shows that while she might not be overwhelmed as she was before, she’s clearly enjoying this a lot. 4 more portals, 4 more foes. She pauses, readies, then throws her arms back and her chest forwards. A burst of red energy twists out of it and across the room, arcing into another witch, causing it to shriek as they are pierced by this burst of blood. Charging across and seeing off this foe, a red diamond falls out and merges into her again. With her power and her skill, she sees them off and stands there, panting and ready for more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>*DING*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A glowing beacon from a sphere, containing the gold obol she saw on the room door, seems to drop in front of her from the sky, though the ceiling above her is solid stone. She flinches back at its sudden appearance, but isn’t too surprised really. She’d thought it familiar, seeing it floating at the doorway in Nyxs arms. Nyx giving her this slight vision of the lights to chase in the darkness ahead was some small comfort she supposed. But the gift itself wasn’t from Nyx, though she suspected she knew its source: “There she is!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She reaches out a hand and places it on the orb. "It's got to be her. Then, here goes nothing...ahem. In the name of Hades! Olympus, I accept this message."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another chime, the orb flares light, and a glowing vision appears. Before her stands a woman, a beautiful toned warrior, armoured with helmet breastplate and shield. A bronze model of an owl perches on her finger, and as Zagrea glances at it it jumps off and flys with the sound of metal clashing metal. Her thick black hair swirls around her and her high cheek bones give her features a regal beauty that makes the little goddesses heart swell. The steady gaze of her pale grey eyes seems to have the wisdom of the ages to it, and an overwhelming air of authority. It feels like she can see into Zagreas innermost thoughts, and she blushes slightly at the idea that the great goddess Athena might be able to see the ideas that she has provoked in Zagreas mind by her sheer proximity. The blue painted lips, that Zagrea is now fixating on, part, and with a straightforward tone she addresses her. "Hail, noble cousin. Now let's get you from that miserable place. I'll see that all of us upon Olympus do our part, beginning here with me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zagrea is holding up the orb, this glowing boon, as the vision of the stoic Athena stares at her. But at the same time she is also inside the orb, a small sphere just her and Athena stood very close, not a ghostly apparition but absolutely present. “What blessing would you wish for? I craft them myself, and can offer u the choice of 3, one to empower your swift feet, one for the diamonds you hide in your heart, and one for that Infernal Weapon you have at the ready” Zagrea glances down at the blade, pointing directly towards Athena, and blushes. “It uh, keeps it handy. In fact if you could bless anything it has been most helpful so far…” In a single smooth step, Athena is across the small space and has a hand on Zagreas Stygian shaft. “Then bless it I shall”. Her hand glowing with golden light, she slides it up and down the attached weapon which now vibrates with the energy being applied, and with each stroke it bumps back up against Zagreas groin and excites her. She gasps “No, wait, I won’t make it out of here if I…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Athenas dark skinned finger is pressed firmly to her pale lips, she pauses, making no more sound than a gasp. “Do not worry dear cousin, I understand the predicament you are in, for I am knowledgeable of the structure of all realms, even ones as deep as this. You are safe within these shining orbs, within a visitation, and by taking ecstasy from me will become stronger to continue.” Her lips form a trace of a smile for the first time “And i think you may even find it pleasant” This is certainly understatement, Zagrea is practically doubled over from the increasing vibration affecting stygius and leading up into her, clutching onto the powerful shoulders of the woman steadily jerking her to orgasm, just trying to stay standing. “Its… ohhh” Her knees are weak and buckling. Athena tilts her head, nods and waves another hand “Oh I’m sorry, please have a seat” An ornately cushioned stool appears below Zagrea, and she falls onto it with a gasp as Athena pushes her down lightly by the shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shes breathing fast and leans back, looking up into the steady gaze of her older cousin as she stands over her and continues to pull and vibrate her dick steadily towards climax. Zagrea grabs her chest and massages her breasts to add to the stimulation, as Athena watches approvingly. She’s overcome with the sensation, and the beautiful person giving it to her, and the fear of a potentially coming death, and just wants to: “P-please. Kiss me.” Athena places her hand behind Zagreas head, she can feel the fingers in her hair, and pulls her in for a kiss, not deep but still tender, as she cums hard. Waves rack her body as she tries not to fall off the seat, but the hand holds her in place and she falls into Athenas arms as it subsides. She can’t see it, but she can hear Athenas wry smile as she says “Well done dear cousin. You are blessed.” Zagrea chuckles in the embrace “Praise the gods! Well, the goddesses at least.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A flash, and the golden orb falls away, and the stool and Athena with it. She is stood as she was, reaching out for a now vanished orb. And Athena was right, no post orgasm tiredness, it feels like nothing occurred. But she can sense the blessing upon her blade, feels the protection, and she will not forget the encounter for a long time. "Thank you, Goddess. Your power fused with mine...this should be good." She walks away, thru the empty room. The apparition of Nyx appears above the next door, this time holding a purple crystal of deep deep darkness. The door flies up, she steps through. Her trial continues.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First fic i've ever written, loved the game and wanted to write some stuff with a trans Zagrea. Tell me what u think, i'm sure my style will alter like every bit I do tho ha. I intend to write more as she does her runs. Tell me if i missed tags. Or wrote the wrong name ffs.</p><p>Its not all gonna be feet, thats just what came to my mind cos I wanted her to fuck the styx and how do u first engage a river? Its gonna be a lot of incest tho cos greek gods, tho not exclusively. Tho obvs if I stick with this and writing it as runs (I'll skip ahead a lot ofc, not doing EVERY room ha), I'm clearly building to her getting absolutely RAILED by Hades in the snow so. Gonna be a lot of non con cos its sex as fighting. I find trying to find mechanical equivalents quite interesting to do, its a fun challenge that gives me structure.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>